Change Of Heart
by NatalieDoolala
Summary: A new family goes to Ouran, the twins decide to change their interests, there is a love triangle, Haruhi is confused about her feelings. I might put in some Azumanga Daioh in there in the future, we'll see what happens.


**I apologize. I have failed to complete even the SECOND chapter of any of my fics. I am a horrible person.  
The first one was very strange, and I decided not to continue writing it because I was ten when I wrote it, and even now, I am unsure of what I was talking about.  
As for the second, most recent one...it started out okay, but it just got confusing. So yeah.  
I will now succeed in writing a COMPLETE story, chapters and EVERYTHING! **

**This is going to be a Ouran High school Host Club and POSSIBLY Azumanga Daioh Crossover. As usual, I will add in my own characters.**

"Shit," I muttered, as the cool breeze swept my long fringe in the "wrong direction". I took out my mirror and arranged my hair back in position. The blonde, pink, blue and green highlights stood out of my short, dark brown hair. I adjusted my black-rimmed glasses and continued walking along the path. I received many stares as I walked out of the neighborhood.

"Hey, hurry up! Catch up; we're going to be late for the interview! RUN!" I sprinted to where my siblings stood and as I reached them, slowed down to catch my breath. "Never...ask...a person...with asthma...to run...EVER AGAIN." I panted. As we walked towards the school, again, we got a lot of stares. My five brothers weren't exactly the quiet type. My two younger brothers, Eiji and Masaru, **[Yes, I am aware that these are the names in my previous, uncompleted story.]** were as adorable as baby angels. Their blonde hair and blue eyes always brought themselves attention. It was a wonder how I was even related to them. Their constant shouts of laughter gave them yet another two angelic details - their voices and smiles. When they smiled, images of rainbows and sunshine came into your mind, no lie. It was like Heaven on Earth. My two older brothers, Keisuke and Satoshi, however, looked the complete opposite. With jet-black hair and gleaming grey eyes, they didn't look like angels at all. However, it was their outfits that set them apart. My oldest brother, Satoshi, was dressed in a grey suit, wanting to look "smart", since he was going to be the one signing us in to our new school. He would be leaving for college in a few weeks, and all of us were looking forward to getting him off our backs! Keisuke, my other older brother, was wearing his typical outfit. A short-sleeved shirt and jeans, even though it was very possible that it was at least negative-four degrees Celsius. And finally, my twin brother. He was everything I wasn't. He was handsome, charming, confident and much smarter. We had identical emerald green eyes, except mine were larger and slightly rounder. We were exactly the same height, five feet five inches, or around a hundred and sixty-six centimeters. We were both wondering whether our growth spurts would ever come. I looked at him and sighed.

"Sho..." I mumbled. I started playing with the dog tag that hung around my neck, and nibbled on it, a habit I have had since I got the tag. "Sho," I repeated. "Do you think we'll fit in? It's a rich kid's school. What if we find our own friends who are more fun than us? What if we drift apart? Sho, what if we -"

"Don't say that! We will definitely find our own friends, as usual, but we will always stay with each other, no matter what. We'll always be twins, so don't worry anymore, okay?" Sho tugged on my dog tag and tapped it on my nose. He gave me his adorable puppy face, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you say so." I sighed.

Suddenly, we heard high-pitched girl shrieks. I looked away from Sho and my brothers, and as soon as I laid my eyes on the girls who were screaming, my heart stopped. And no, it wasn't because of the girls themselves. It was because of what they were wearing, custard yellow dresses with medium length, but still big, puffy skirts. They looked as if they were going to a ball that you always ONLY saw in fairytales. I stopped, and with my hands trembling, pointed at them and said, "What...the..FU-!" The ringing of the school bell drowned me out. As I was being shoved into the school by Sho, Keisuke and Satoshi, I kept screaming, "NO, NO, NO! There is NO WAY I'm going to a school that makes girls wear uniforms like THOSE." I MAY have said it in a different, rather vulgar variation, but still. I was NOT about to go to a school like that. Before I knew it, we were all in the headmaster's office. A strict, overly well-kept woman came to greet us. "Headmaster Suou is not around at the moment. Go and meet Ms Kinomoto in the room on the left. She will assist with registration."

We blinked and she vanished. For a split second, I remembered what had just happened and attempted to make my escape, only to be dragged away from the doors and into the registration office. I saw a sweet face with big doe eyes and a warm, bright smile. "Ohayou gozaimasu! You're the Yamada family, I presume? It's very nice to meet you." Without waiting for any reply, she brought out a huge stack of files and papers and started to shuffle through them. She finally brought out a large, thick blue file, which had the words 'YAMADA' on it. It contained two green file and three pink files, which were handed to us, together with our class schedule.

"Hey, you guys wanna play with us?" An innocent voice called out. We turned around and saw the two angels running off with their new friends. Keisuke was already gone, and Satoshi was discussing "important matters" with the pretty intern. Sho and I looked at each other and proceeded to our first class, which, unfortunately, was homeroom. This would mean a whole bunch of questions, introductions and more questions.

As we walked down the silent corridors, the only thing we could hear was our own footsteps. A feeling of awkwardness crept up on me. I looked at Sho and his normal outfit, black sneakers, dark jeans and a sweater, then looked at my reflection in the window. Multicolored converse, black Levi's, a black hoodie and of course, my colorful hair. None of us had our uniforms yet, and I was starting to feel slightly apprehensive about that idea. Sho and I opened the white double doors simultaneously and as soon as we stepped into the classroom, all eyes were on us. There were three things I noticed.

One-All of the students, for some reason, were stunningly flawless. Not a scar or even a hair out of place. Unbelievable.

Two-We weren't the only pair of twins in the class. There were two guys, both identical, with the same, bored expression on their faces. They were playing with point number

Three-A girl who was dressed as a boy. I could tell that apparently, the rest of the class was oblivious to the fact she was a girl, because at that moment, a girl with long brown hair approached her, and softly said, "Haruhi..I, uh, I made you this bento...I stayed up all night making it...I hope you enjoy it!" She hurriedly placed it onto her table and bowed. The girl, Haruhi, kindly accepted it and took it in her own hands. "Arigato gozaimasu! You didn't have to make me anything! I'm sure I will enjoy it very much!"

"Hikaru, there are new additions to the class," one of the twins said, and he nodded towards us. Suddenly, a smart looking student wearing glasses approached us, and nervously, he said, "Uhm...Ohayou...I am the Class President, Kazukiyo Soga. Welcome to Ouran!" He handed me a big envelope and I smiled at him and thanked him. While accepting it from him, he flushed a deep red and scuttled back to his seat. Sho and I opened the envelope and we were SHOCKED. On the piece of paper, it said: "Welcome to Ouran High School! We hope you enjoy yourselves here in class 1A! We will try to be great friends!" And below it were individual messages from all the thirty-five members of the class.

"Excuse me..." A small voice suddenly called out. "We don't really know you, not even your names! Could you do a small introduction please?" A chorus of cheers and applauds followed her request.

At that moment, I started to pick at my fingers, chipping the neon lime green nail varnish on my nails. I bit my lip and looked at Sho. He, being older than me by five minutes and thirty-two seconds, gave me an advantage. Sho proceeded to introducing himself, since he knew I was probably going to keep staring at him until he started. "Ohayou Gozaimasu!" He started. "I am Yamada Sho. I am sixteen this year, we just returned from Korea, so our Japanese is not very good," He bowed. "I hope we can get to know all of you better!" Looking at me, he added, "Now, I will let my twin sister, Natsumi, introduce herself."

When the class heard the word "sister", all eyes were on me. There were a few gasps and whispers, and possibly a few pointed fingers. I didn't exactly look like a boy, but my short hair and baggy hoodie made it look like I was. My glasses didn't exactly help either. I looked up, brushed my fringe to the side and started my introduction.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Before strange rumors start to spread, NO, I am not a lesbian." The whole class laughed, and Sho looked at me and chuckled. My lack of self-confidence went down, and when the laughter died down, I continued. "I really want to make new friends, and I hope we all get along!" I smiled cheerfully at them and stuck my tongue out at Sho. Suddenly, the school intercom rang out.

"Could Sho, Natsumi and Keisuke Yamada report to the nurse's room NOW? There has been a slight situation with Eiji and Masaru." Sho and I looked at each other and we rolled our eyes. "Shit, what have the two of them done now? It's not even been an hour in this new school and they've already gotten themselves in trouble. Typical them." I lightly punched his shoulder and said, "Hey, don't freak. They probably fell into a pond or something!" We both knew I was joking, and we relaxed.

_-End of Chapter One-_

**So uh, I hope you enjoyed that! It took me a couple days to write this little. I'm so disappointed with myself; I could have done SO MUCH BETTER.  
So yeah, this is the start of a story that will ACTUALLY BE COMPLETED.**

**Reviews PLEASE :D:D:D**

**NatalieDoolala.**

**Go to .com/user/NatalieDoolalaTV to watch my videos :D**

**x**


End file.
